creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:False Positive
__NOWYSIWYG__ Report If you believe your story was marked as spam by mistake please leave a message below. Please upload the story to pastebin and leave a link to it below along with your signature. type=commenttitle break=no buttonlabel=Submit placeholder=Title of pasta here. preload=Template:False_positive page=User: Cindy Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/4EiywREj Title: Cindy Username: Spartan a4 Other Info: umm Im not trying to spinoff anything Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/pTDfkXJ4 Title: Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure Username: -->KRokon Other Info: Tried to post this, but it was flagged as a spinoff, inless pasta's like this aren't allowed Animal Crossing: New Queen Pastebin URL: Link Title: Animal Crossing: New Queen Username: Chosenbap Other Info: I am sorry to bother you, but the spam/spinoff filter seems to think that my pasta is a spinoff, but I can assure you that it's not. The Journal of My Name Pastebin URL: Link pastebin.com/gs01PXPh Title: The Journal of My Name Username: User: Brokenkenya Other Info: The only inspiration I had for this was when my dad actually did take me fishing, and nothing else. I'm sorry if this is similar to another Pasta, but I guarantee you I have not read it, so this is completely original. Please get back to me as soon as possible, I worked really hard on this. -Brokenkenya Posting Troubles Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/q3tvzrCA Link Title: Mario Tennis: Game Over Username: KingStone3385 Other Info: Hey I am trying to post a pasta but it keeps saying that I am either violating the Spinoff rules or has been marked as spam or harmful. I assure you It is original. Please help. Thanks. BTW it is called Mario Tennis: Game Over. Drown Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/LEA5jkby Title: Drown: A Crossover Creepypasta Username: Combodombie Other Info: Superman 44 Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/JqggxtLj Title: Superman 44 Username: Yomanlistenup Other Info: Dunno what's it's spinning off from, I didn't really write it that way, named differently than before but since I cannot submit it anyway, I might as well ask for assistance here. Disney: Ariel's punishment Pastebin URL: [http://pastebin.com/WytNkKEs Title: Disney: Ariel's punishment Username: Kyomotion Other Info: If it does look like a spin off I would like to know I thought it was pretty original myself This is extremely clichè and painful to read. Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) Saria's Song http://pastebin.com/3ZWv7WS6 Saria's Song InsanityUnderHats I hope mine doesn't count as a spinoff. I tried to make it original and I hope I didn't use too many Cliches. Silver's Save File Glitch Pastebin URL: Link Title:Silver's Save File Glitch Username:Masckerdoom Other Info:Please just let me upload this it's very important to me and I read all the rules I am not violating any of them please just have mercy No pokèpastas period. Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) The Shadow bot Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/NBRxEeLc Title: The Shadow Bot Username: AnonymousMask Other Info: If there is anything that I need to change in order for this to be posted please let me know. Father Death Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/YmKMU67Q Title: Father Death Username: Marsh0l0mew Other Info: I don't see how this is a spinoff of anything; this was a spontaneous idea that came up in my head late at night last night... I'll add it ASAP. Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) Red In The Face Pastebin URL: pastebin.com/NZk6Yt5m Name:Red In The Face User:demian742 Other Info:Red in the face has nothing to do with any other creepypastas.It is completely original. Slenderman Is Real Username: Zunadzir (editing minor grammatical errors in a section) Unable to pastebin due to work proxy. URL: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Slenderman_Is_Real Follow the Train Name: Follow the Train Username: MrEstrogen URL: http://pastebin.com/5S9jiJER Other Info: Dear Cindy; I'm writing to you because your automated system is claiming my pasta is a spin off, to something else. Whether or not this is true, I have do not know, but I can assure you this story has been 100% written from the ground up by myself, revolving around a mission from Grand Theft Auto, San Andreas. I appreciate your time and I hope you can get back to me as soon as possible. -Matthew Super Luigi U Theory I don't understand, all I did was write a theory. What could I possibly be spinning off? (PS, I can't figure out how pastebin works. Denial http://pastebin.com/ukmesY88 I honestly don't understand... InsomniacWriterr Pokemon Lost Silver: Continuation I'd like to report this page as breaking part of the rules for spin-offs on this site. Thank you -Josh Sonic 2: The Demonic Hedgehog Pastebin URL: '''http://pastebin.com/iSpYTsuL '''Title: Sonic 2: The Demonic Hedgehog Username: TheWildRenegade Other Info: Well...it says I'm trying to make a spin off of something, and I'm not very sure what, or it will give me a report saying that my story was...harmful? I'm sorry to be a bother, but...Uh, if you could get back to me, that'd be great! Metallica: Creeping Death http://pastebin.com/1KSUNkUc Apparently there's something wrong with the title? Please get back to me soon, this pasta is suposed to be timed with the release of their movie. I, Da Cashman (talk) 23:06, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The Busy World of Richard Scary Lost Episode Here's the link Unfortunately, I cannot make a creepypasta article on this because it was for some odd reason described as a spinoff. Can someone help me? User:TVBIsHayley 00:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Bob The Killer (MrFlipMaster12 (talk) 02:11, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Mrflipmaster12) Hi I made a pasta on my bday and I try to get it up here heres the pasta Well my little brother Dan Was 2 years old he started talking yesterday with his first word bob the builder but I was forced to watch it with him because hes young and he will get scared when hes alone but we never watch Bob the Builder Again after that incident that happen yesterday. One day while watching a bob the builder episode with Dan the door bell rang and I answered it was a mail man it was a note and a tape from my friend James. It said Dear Luke I want you to destroy this tape and kill Bob when he comes its too late for me Quick before he gets me From your friend James. I got confused i look at the tape it said Bob the and the word was crossed out my Dan want me to put it in I refused to and he cried so I did and it said Bob the Killer'. Then Dan got scared and ran upstairs I though it was a spoof of bob the builder so I watched it. Then at the Intro I saw bob he was wearing black overals and black and red shirt and their were blood stains and bob hair was white and had blood coming from his eyes and had a axe with blood on it and had a shotgun on the back. and bobs friends had no faces and the steam roller had spikes on the wheels and the others had sharp objects. The Episode begins when A Man was walking down the sidewalk then bob appeared and was chasing the guy on the steam roller. The man had adrenilan and run but he tripped and by the time he got up he was crushed. I tried to turn it off but it wont and I couldent puase it or eject it.Then Bob's Girlfriend appeared She was crying their was a picture of bob and it went back and showed how he died their were people and bob saved her by telling her to run and never comeback and bob was shot and stabbed multipul times and they throwed his body down the hill she was sobbing now and it played it show the two people who killed him John who shot him multipul times and Jane who stabbed him serveral times and then Bob came in and killed John by shoting him at the head with a shotgun and his head exploded and Jane throwed a knife at the heart bob pulled it out and say Can we kill them YES WE CAN and he throwed a axe at Jane at the neck.Then Bob appeared and shot her then Bob appeared at the tv and he had blood on his face and then it said Your Next Luke.Then it was over then the tape came out I thougt John made it as a joke. Then 30 minutes later all of the sudden I saw Bob coming out of no where and he was holding a axe coming and try to open the door I told Dan To run outside and go to our next door neighboors house and get the cheif to come here and kill bob and he ran.Bob broke in and I got My Dads rifle and shot him and he was alive still then Lucas came in and shot Bob several times and he was still walking towards me then he stabbed me at the leg with a knife then I told Lucas to shoot the Vhs tape.Then Bob was about to hit me with his axe then he was yelling AWWWW I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!! Then I pointed my dads rifle at his head and said CAN WE FIX IT NO WE CANT GO TO HELL AND BURN BOB. Then I shot him several times and Bob Was dead he falled down the stairs and dropped his axe. Then we never watched bob the builder again. But I heard a song then it was the song of unhealing it was Bob the killers theme in the episode and when he appeared in front of my house and it stopped when he dropped his axe and died. I heard him I will be Back and I WILL KILL YOU! Sonic the Hedgehog: True Hollywood Story Pastebin URL: '''http://pastebin.com/RDfZap21 '''Title: Sonic the Hedgehog: True Hollywood Story Username: Vato21 Other Info: I was just attempting to make a quick edit to my pasta due to feedback from a user, and it wouldn't allow me to. Lost Futurama Episode Lost Futurama Episode Title: Lost Futurama Episode Username: Nobody578 http://pastebin.com/4ak5LLqe Other Info: Sorry if it seems like a spinoff or spam. Its not and I thought of all of this myself. The 'Good' Doctor Pastebin Url: http://pastebin.com/6TASiBLU Name of story: The 'Good' Doctor Username: TheWildRenegade info.: I made this story today, and it is said to be a spin off. I don't know what I'm spinning off, but I assure you, I'm not. http://pastebin.com/w9sx6VgQ Name: Dylan Frost Username: dfrost14 Masky was not listed on your spinoff list, and I don't believe I was doing a spinoff of masky, those aren't even his real details.